


Promise you'll never hold back and always kick ass? Yes? GREAT!

by lolabirdlolie



Series: Youtube smp RP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Agressive Georgenotfound, Alternate Universe, BAMF Dreem, BAMF GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Biting, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Feral Behavior, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Furries, Heroes to Villains, Joining sides, Lima Syndrome, Lots of biting, M/M, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned arson, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Rivalry, Rivalry between GeorgeNotFound and TommyInnit, Roleplay, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Rivalry, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, To villains to Neutral, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit's afraid of Georgenotfound, Tree Climbing, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villains, Violence, fursuit AHHA, he is scared a lot, rock throwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabirdlolie/pseuds/lolabirdlolie
Summary: Dreem held out the sword to Tommy, it's dark design standing out against the bright blue's and greens."Join us Tommy."~~or a cringy fic based on a pixil roleplaypixilart username:@tommylnnit(the l is actually an L)
Relationships: (is there???), Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Dreem, Tommyinnit & Soviet
Series: Youtube smp RP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Promise you'll never hold back and always kick ass? Yes? GREAT!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BASED OFF AN RP WITH ME AND A FEW PEOPLE SO UH  
> CONTEXT
> 
> Dreem: He is not Dream, He owns the youtuber smp and Dream is his rival. His main goal is to create a revolution which will hunt down each dream smp member and kill them. Instead of a green hoodie he wears a teal hoodie. The responsible leader thats really the only one that takes anything serious.
> 
> Soviet: He is a white cat that wears a mask similiar to dreams. He wears a shapka at all times and has a weird fascination with biting people's legs. He is loyal to Dreem but can get over his head at some times.
> 
> George: Georgenotfound, He is brothers with Fundy and SWEARS that fundy is not a furry. Very attached to Fundy and dependent on him. Suicidal aswell. Other then that he is mostly the same as his dream smp self.
> 
> Tommy: A little ooc but is mostly the same

He let out a huff of air as he fell down, his leg still leaking deep red blood, staining the green grass beneath him.

"Hurry up Soviet." Dreem snarled, walking through the nether portal. He looked down at Tommy, his mask showing an unreadable expression-

"OW!" Soviet cried, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY DREEE-EEM!!" Soviet drew out, bumping into Dreem resulting in him fumbling forward on his boots, careful not to fall. 

"Jesus christ Soviet, do you at least have George?" Dreem cursed, moving out the way, his boot landing on a now crushed flower, which Tommy stared at with a glare, trying not to stare at his leaking leg.

Soviet replied with tugging George through the portal, a pout still fixated on his face. "LET ME AT HIM!!" George ranted, yelling out random insults, clawing at the younger boy.

Soviet held him back with both arms, despite how he looked, George was weirdly strong, Soviet was only barely able to hold him back. Dreem sighed, putting a hand to his head as he kneeled down, grabbing a healing potion from his inventory.

"Drink." He snapped, holding out the potion to the younger boy on the ground. Tommy snatched the potion from the man and chugged the bottle slowly, careful as he felt he might throw up the contents of his stomach at any second.

Once he was down he place the bottle down on the floor, wanting to lay down but Dreem quickly pulled Tommy to his feet.

"Shit, fuck!" Tommy hissed, holding onto Dreems hoodie. Dreem ran his hands through Tommy's hair as he guided him to sit down onto the grass. Once he was sat down he took a second to breath before a loud Yowl was heard behind him, he whipped his head around and saw George scrambling off the ground and heading straight towards Tommy.

"COME HERE BITCH BOY!!" George cursed before he was immediately pushed to the grown by Dreem, and then his leg with bit by Soviet.

"Tommy.." Dreem breathed, a hand stuffed in his hoodie pocket, before a long dark sword was brought and swung in front of Tommy.

"AH FUCK BIG MAN!" Tommy screeched, falling backwards onto his back. He scrambled to sit back up and look at the older man, he didnt need to see under his mask to notice the apparent smirk on his face.

Dreem huffed and took a step back, the sword now only a couple inches away from killing Tommy.

"Join us Tommy. Take the sword and destroy everybody who has hurt you in the past Tommy, you say they betrayed you? Betray them back." Dreem said with full confidence, his voice endearing and seemed to pull Tommy in with every word.

...

"I'll do it."

"Not like you have very much of a choice."

**Author's Note:**

> May make a part 2 but honestly idk


End file.
